metro_northfandomcom-20200214-history
Mamaroneck (Metro-North station)
Mamaroneck Metro-North Railroad station serves Mamaroneck, New York, via the New Haven Line. Mamaroneck is 20.5 miles (33.0 km) from Grand Central Terminal and the average travel time from Grand Central is 43 minutes. // if (window.showTocToggle) { var tocShowText = "show"; var tocHideText = "hide"; showTocToggle(); } // http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Mamaroneck_(Metro-North_station)&action=edit&section=1 edit History The former Romanesque station building, near the north end of the inbound (to Grand Central Terminal) platform, was constructed in 1888, making it the second oldest surviving station building on the New Haven Line, according to a plaque inside the building. The station building was originally located at track level next to the New York, New Haven, and Hartford Railroad (NH) platforms. The building was moved down an embankment to its present location in the 1920s to accommodate the construction of the New York, Westchester and Boston Railway (NYW&B) and separate underground tunnels connected the building to the respective railroad's platforms.[2] Subsequent to the abandonment of the NYW&B in 1937, the area formerly occupied by the building and NYW&B platforms and tracks was converted to parking, and the building remained at the bottom of the embankment on Station Plaza, adjacent to Columbus Park. The tunnel to the NYW&B was sealed, and the exits to the former NYW&B platforms covered. The tunnel to the NH platforms remained open. Unlike many other stations on the line, the Mamaroneck station does not include a pedestrian overpass. The station was updated in the early 1970s from low-level to high-level platforms. This was done to accommodate the arrival of new rail cars known then as Cosmopolitans, now more commonly known as M-2's. The new cars did not include boarding steps, or traps, as their predecessor 4400 Pullman "Washboard" cars did, and could only board passengers at stations with high-level platforms. The update was done in two phases, with the eastern half of the station upgraded first; then the western half. For the 2006 U.S. Open golf tournament at the nearby Winged Foot Golf Club, the usually-local Mamaroneck station temporarily became an express station. During this period, Shore Line East runs which usually terminate in Stamford were extended to Mamaroneck as well. The station building was closed October 9, 2007 by its owner Metro-North Railroad after removal of the ticket agent and in preparation for its sale. Tickets are now sold through a ticket vending machine located adjacent to the platform.[1] The NH tunnel between the inbound platform and station building is closed by a chain-link fence. The station building was subsequently sold in February, 2008 for $1.25 Million to Verco Properties, a Bronx real estate investment company. [2] A restaurant and commercial offices are planned for the building. The status of the length of the NH tunnel between the inbound platform and station building will be determined by the new tenant (the section of tunnel between the outbound and inbound platforms remains open).[3] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Mamaroneck_(Metro-North_station)&action=edit&section=2 edit Platform and track configuration The platforms currently can handle up to 12-car trains.[3] When track work takes the track closest to the platform (track 3 inbound or track 4 outbound), bridge plates are used to board passengers across the out-of-service track to the inside express track. The number and type of bridge plates used depend upon the duration of the track work. Trains may also use opposite-side boarding for extended outages. As of August 2006, weekday commuter ridership was 2,392.[4] According to the MTA web-site, there are 623 parking spaces, including a combination of MNR and municipal operated metered and permit parking areas. Much of the parking capacity is not directly adjacent to the station.[5] The station platforms are accessible to the disabled via ramps, but the station is not considered completely compliant with ADA requirements in that the route between platforms is difficult, and vehicular drop-off is suggested. The nearest fully accessible stations are New Rochelle and Rye.[6] The New Haven Line has four tracks at this location. The two inner tracks, not adjacent to either platform, are used only by express trains. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Mamaroneck_(Metro-North_station)&action=edit&section=3 edit Connections *Westchester Bee-Line Bus Routes: 60, and 61.